


Jahreszeiten

by elumurr



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slash, kitsch, und etwas vage glaub ich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumurr/pseuds/elumurr
Summary: Eine ruhige Geschichte für eine ruhige Minute.





	Jahreszeiten

**Author's Note:**

> So, jetzt bin ich wohl auch hier angekommen. Ich muss vorneweg warnen, dass ich seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich geschrieben habe, und schon gar nicht auf Deutsch, und erst recht nicht in diesem Genre. Ich weiß also nicht, ob das hier was ist oder nicht.
> 
> Untenstehendes basiert auf einem Traum von mir und ich hab versucht, das Gefühl einzufangen. Ich bin nicht komplett zufrieden, aber schon ziemlich, deshalb poste ich das hier mal zum Anfang. 
> 
> Es ist übrigens Absicht, dass am Ende nicht ganz klar ist, wer was tut, das weiß ich nämlich auch nicht so genau (das Blöde an Träumen ist, dass man eben irgendwann aufwacht...).
> 
> Nicht betagelesen. Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Das Übliche.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Eigentlich ist noch Sommer. Doch vor dem Fenster erkennt man schon die ersten Bäume, deren Blätter der nahende Herbst bereits begonnen hat, gelb zu färben. Dieses Bild, in dessen Hintergrund sich schwach ein Gebirgszug abzeichnet, wird von einem alten hölzernen Fensterrahmen eingefasst.

Der sanfte Wind ist nicht sichtbar, doch durch die geöffnete Tür, die in den Garten führt, weht er in die große Küche. Die Tür klappert, wenn sie gegen die Außenwand des kleinen Bauernhauses schlägt.

Auf der Wiese neben dem Garten stehen Pferde einträchtig nebeneinander. Neugierig recken einige ihren Kopf in Richtung der klappernden Tür, doch ansonsten bewegen sie sich höchstens um ein paar Schritte weiter.

Ginge man in den Wald, müsste man schon eine Jacke anziehen, zumindest aber einen dicken Pullover. Auch der Wind wird immer stärker, und es wird kälter, obwohl die Sonne noch hoch am Himmel steht. Eigentlich ist noch Sommer, aber der Herbst ist schon zu spüren, und bald wird auch wieder Winter sein.

***

Drinnen im Haus sitzen zwei Männer am Küchentisch. Dieser ist nicht so gewaltig, wie man ihn sich vorstellt, doch auch wenn die Küche groß ist, so bleibt das Haus trotzdem klein.

Die beiden Männer unterhalten sich nicht, nicht mehr. Nicht mehr, seit sich der größere von ihnen hingesetzt hat. Er war es gewesen, der bis gerade eben noch gesprochen hatte, doch er war es auch gewesen, der plötzlich verstummt war.

Jetzt schweigen beide. Es ist kein unangenehmes Schweigen, weil trotzdem noch so viel gesagt wird. Keiner der beiden ist sich sicher, ob alles verstanden wird, oder ob sie selbst alles verstehen, was der andere ihnen mitteilen möchte.

Normalerweise spricht fast immer einer der beiden. Meistens der, der jetzt so plötzlich aufgehört hat zu reden. Denn jetzt ist nicht normalerweise. Jetzt ist alles ganz anders, jetzt sitzen sie in einem kleinen Bauernhaus, weit weg von der großen Stadt, in der sie leben, normalerweise.

Und sie beide wissen nicht mehr ganz genau, wie es dazu kommen konnte, wissen nicht, warum sie hier sind und warum dieser Moment so passiert, wie er passiert. Es ist ihnen egal, solange es für diesen Moment so bleibt.

Es fällt ihnen schwer, sich in die Augen zu schauen. Wohl, weil sie sich dann besser verstehen. Verstehen, was der anderen ihm schon seit einer Ewigkeit sagen möchte, vielleicht aber auch erst seit ein paar Minuten. Was hat das schon für eine Bedeutung? Nichtsdestotrotz tun sie es irgendwann. Um besser zu verstehen.

Nun schauen sie sich also an, fast schon schüchtern. Vielleicht sollte sie das wundern, es ist sonst nicht ihre Art, schüchtern zu sein. Doch das tut es nicht. Denn sie wissen, was der andere fühlt. Oder hoffen zumindest, es zu wissen. Hoffen, dass es das ist, was sie selbst fühlen.

Der, der sonst nur selten etwa sagt, möchte gerade zu etwas ansetzen, bricht das Schweigen dann aber doch nicht. Muss er nicht. Der andere versteht ihn auch so und lächelt ihn an.

Inzwischen sind sie mit ihren Stühlen näher aneinandergerückt. Der eine lächelt noch immer, hält den Kopf schief, betrachtet sein gegenüber. Dieser betrachtet gerade seine eigenen Hände, aber er kann nicht widerstehen, muss seinen Blick ab und zu nach oben gleiten lassen.

Plötzlich sieht er, wie seine Hände von anderen umschlossen werden, festgehalten. Fest gehalten. Und trotzdem ganz zärtlich.

Dann geht alles ganz schnell. Hände streichen über Arme, nach oben, auf die Schultern, in Gesichter. Legen sich an Wangen. Ihre Blicke treffen sich wieder. Ein kurzes Nicken. Kaum erkennbar für Außenstehende, scharf und eindeutig wie der Sternenhimmel einer klaren Nacht in ihrer eigenen Welt. Die Welt, die sie gerade beschließen, sich gemeinsam aufzubauen. Nach all den Jahren von vorne zu beginnen.

Ein kurzes Nicken und es passiert. Ganz zärtlich.

***

Eigentlich ist noch Sommer, aber der Herbst ist schon zu spüren, und bald wird auch wieder Winter sein. Doch drinnen, im kleinen Bauernhaus, wird gerade Frühling.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muss an dieser Stelle gestehen, dass dieser Text so ungefähr die letzten 30 Sekunden meines Traumes abdeckt. Davor hat Boerne mit einem Elch gekämpft, das hat aber stimmungsmäßig nicht so ganz gepasst. Vielleicht, _vielleicht_ , schreibe ich das irgendwann mal ganz auf. 
> 
> Bis dahin wird in den nächsten Wochen das ein oder andere von mir kommen. Wahrscheinlich alles sehr unterschiedlich, weil ich momentan so viel ausprobieren will und so lange nichts mehr gemacht habe. Außerdem könnt ihr euch auf Kommentare von mir freuen, da ich nach und nach auch eure tollen Geschichten hier kommentieren will. Habt Geduld mit mir!
> 
> Über Kudos und Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich auch freuen, allein schon um zu sehen, wie das hier so ankommt. 
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen :)


End file.
